Destino de un Kitsune
by Flarius
Summary: Después de pelear contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin Naruto será traicionado por el consejo de Konoha y dejado a su suerte por lo que tendrá que hacer todo lo posible aferrarse a la vida y tratar de seguir adelante Lo que no sabe es que a partir del momento en el que fue traicionado su vida cambiara bastante de un modo que jamás imagino


Espero que este fic vaya a ser de su agrado ya que no sé si la trama vaya a ser de su interés por lo que tratare de hacer de este fic al igual que los otros que tengo un buen trabajo

* * *

**Destino de un Kitsune**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

En el territorio del fuego para ser específico cerca de las fronteras del país del Fuego se podía observar que Naruto estaba bastante herido, después de todo no hace poco había sido perseguido por algunos ambus que los estaban cazando como si fuera un animal salvaje ya que según la mayoría del consejo pensó que ya era hora de **"Deshacerse del Demonio"** y así poder completar lo que el Yondaime dejo pendiente años atrás y que mejor oportunidad que aprovechar que Naruto estaba muy débil debido a su pelea contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin

Pese al hecho de haber podido escapar con algo de suerte de los ambus lamentablemente Naruto había salido bastante lastimado en el proceso de escape por lo que en estos momentos lentamente iba perdiendo algo de sangre a causa de las heridas que había sufrido. Normalmente en este tipo de situaciones el kyubi se encargaba de curar a Naruto usando su chakra, de no ser por el hecho de que los ambus le habían colocado un sello especial a Naruto que bloqueaba el poder curativo de Kurama

Naruto utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban decidió ir al bosque que estaba cerca de donde estaba para poder meditar un poco y tratar de reflexionar un poco sobre lo que ha sido su vida mientras moría lentamente a causa de la herida casi fatal de su hombro, al menos así podría relajarse un poco mientras esperaba su inminente final

– Supongo que esté es mi fin… Solo lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa.- Lentamente Naruto sentía como la vida poco a poco iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo pero en ese mismo momento escucho la voz de alguien muy familiar

– **Vas a rendirte así como así sin importar lo que piensen tus seres queridos**

– ¿Y que se supone que haga?, ya no me quedan más energía para moverme o sobrevivir; y aunque sobreviviera qué caso tiene vivir, no fui capaz de evitar que mi mejor amigo escapara con aquel traidor. He fallado, les he fallado a todos

Aunque no lo pareciera Kurama no le gustaba que Naruto sufriera de esa manera, podría decirse que después de haber estado los últimos 12 años sellado dentro de él le había tomado cierto cariño

– **Sé que todo parece estar perdido y que no vale la pena vivir, pero debes saber que todavía hay una persona que ha estado esperando por ti desde hace mucho tiempo**

– ¿De qué hablas?

– **Trata de Recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a aquella chica que fue la primera persona de cuando fueras más fuerte regresarías por ella **

Al escuchar esas palabras Naruto pudo recordar cómo había conocido a aquella chica que fue su primera amiga y posiblemente su primer amor; al mismo tiempo recordó la promesa que le había hecho aquel día

* * *

**Flash Back**

**10 de Octubre**

Ya era de noche y por las calles de la aldea se podía apreciar como un Naruto alrededor de unos 8 años hacia lo posible por huir de una turba de aldeanos que eran respaldados por unos cuantos Chunnins y Jounins ya que como cada año en ese mismo día varios de los aldeanos y shinobis de la aldea decidían darle a Naruto un "regalo especial"

Después de apenas lograr escapar de los que lo perseguían Naruto pudo darse cuenta que debido a la persecución se había adentrado en un sitio desconocido de la aldea; al principio estaría un poco alarmado por no saber dónde estaba pero a causa de las heridas que había sufrido poco le importaba donde estaba ya que lo único que quería era que su sufrimiento terminara de una vez por todas

Al final, pese a las heridas que tenía Naruto fue capaz de recargarse en uno de los postes de luz que había cerca por lo que simplemente se recargo en el poste mientras lentamente iba perdiendo la conciencia esperando ya no tener que despertar más

Lo que no sabía era que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese momento ya que cerca de donde estaba él, 2 mujeres, para ser más exacto, eran una mujer adulta y una niña aparentemente de la edad de nuestro rubio jinchuriki iban caminando y pudieron ver que Naruto estaba en mal estado por lo que decidieron atender sus heridas

Para cuando Naruto despertó pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de cabaña

– ¿Dónde estoy?, y ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?... _Cuando Naruto trato de levantarse pudo sentir que su cuerpo aún le dolía_

– **Veo que ya estás mejor. Me alegra que nada malo te pasara**

Cuando Naruto miro al lugar de donde provenía la voz de aquella persona pudo darse cuenta de que era una mujer joven con el pelo cortó negro, ojos marrones y piel clara, además vestía túnicas de color púrpura y rosado, un collar de oro con una joya de color rojo alrededor de su cuello, y sandalias marrones

Al principio Naruto creyó que aquella mujer era una especie de angel por haberlo salvarlo pero luego recordó que debía regresar a la aldea o de lo contrario Sarutobi se preocuparía por él. Por desgracia a causa de que aún estaba lastimado al dar el primer paso termino cayendo de rodillas

– **Por favor no te muevas, tus heridas aún no sanan por completo**

Después de revisar que estuviera bien con respecto a sus heridas y que aquella mujer se presentara como **Sēramu** ella le contó a Naruto como ella y su hija lo habían encontrado en mal estado por lo que decidieron curarlo; incluso hubo varias quejas de varias personas que lo mejor era dejar que ese "monstruo" muriera de una vez pero claro aquella mujer no les hizo caso en lo más mínimo

Al saber que Sēramu lo ayudo a pesar de lo que decían las demás personas hizo que Naruto se sintiera mejor, pero al mirar pudo notar que la hija de Sēramu no estaba a lo cual Sēramu le dijo que Sara _(Su hija)_ fue a buscar algunas vendas y algunas cuantas pomadas para él por lo que se tardaría algunos minutos en volver

Al regresar la hija de **Sēramu** con algunas vendas y pomadas Naruto pudo ver que la hija de **Sēramu** era una pequeña pelirroja aparentemente de su edad de ojos color violeta y piel clara que llevaba una especie kimono rosado

Al ver que Naruto estaba mejor alegro bastante a Sara ya que por alguna razón que no podía explicar se sentía bastante cómoda al estar cerca de Naruto

Después de dejar las vendas y pomadas junto a Naruto para que su madre las usara y que Naruto le agradeciera mucho por su ayuda Sara no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

– Espero que con esto pronto te mejores

– Gra…gracias

Aunque no lo pareciera Naruto parecía que había quedado algo encantado con la apariencia de Sara aunque podía decirse que en el caso de Sara era algo parecido

Al ver la forma en la que actuaban los 2 pequeños hizo que **Sēramu** por alguna razón se sintiera mejor ya que podía ver que tanto Naruto como Sara serían grandes amigos, y quien sabe, tal vez en algún futuro se conviertan en algo más que unos simples amigos

Así el tiempo paso y cada vez que podía Naruto siempre iba con Sara para poder pasar el tiempo con ella. Mientras el tiempo pasaba tanto Naruto como Sara se iban conociendo cada vez más y más por lo que después de un tiempo sentían que su amistad poco a poco iba aumentando casi al punto de sentir algo más que una simple amistad

Por desgracia después de pasar año y medio tanto **Sēramu** como Sara debían volver a su hogar ya que el tiempo que tenían para estar en la aldea casi había terminado lo cual claramente había entristecido bastante a Naruto y a Sara

Antes de tener que partir Sara le pidió a Naruto que las siguiera a un sitio especial para ella ya que tenía algo importante que decirle

Al llegar al sitio Naruto se sorprendió al ver la belleza del paisaje, a decir verdad nunca antes había visto algo parecido

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en el pasto Sara le contó a Naruto que cada vez que estaba cerca de él ella se sentía de una manera bastante extraña ya que podía sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho lo cual sorprendió bastante a Naruto ya que era exactamente lo mismo que sentía él cuando estaba cerca de ella

– _Espero que a pesar de todo sigamos siendo amigos_.- Ciertamente Sara temía que Naruto no sintiera lo mismo y que eso pudiera afectar su amistad pero para su asombro Naruto la estaba abrazando

– **Sabes Sara, desde hace algún tiempo empecé a sentir cierto cariño por ti, y no exactamente del tipo de cariño que uno siente por sus amigos ya que puedo sentir que este cariño proviene de lo más profundo de mi corazón**

Al saber que Naruto se sentía de la misma manera que ella hizo que Sara se sintiera muy feliz por dentro ya que sabía que para Naruto ella era alguien importante

Después de poder aclarar lo que ambos sentían tanto Naruto como se prometieron que pasara lo que pasara ambos se volverían a ver y para ese momento harían lo posible por estar juntos

A pesar de que ambos sabían que tal vez no se volverían a ver algo en ellos les decía que sin importar lo que pasara algún día se volverían a ver y cuando eso sucediera

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Al recordar aquella promesa que le hizo a Sara hace ya mucho tiempo Naruto sabía que sin importar la situación en la que estaba actualmente debía de sobrevivir a toda costa

Lejos del continente de fuego justo en lo profundo de las montañas se podían observar a 4 personas reunidas en el centro de una cueva. Cualquiera que las viera diría que estaban solos de no ser por el simple hecho de estaban acompañadas por 4 grandes lobos

A juzgar por sus expresiones parecía que estaban discutiendo sobre algún tema realmente serio con respecto a las naciones elementales y el asunto de los Bijuus

– Por lo visto las cosas ya comenzaron a iniciar.- Hablo el que parecía ser el más alto de todos de nombre Solomon

– _Debemos hacer lo posible por que Akatsuki no destruya el delicado balance que existe_.- Esta vez hablo el que parecía ser el más fuerte de nombre Gaia

– Es más fácil hablar que actuar lo mejor será tomar con calma las cosas y tratar de pensar en un buen plan.- Esta vez hablo el sujeto que parecía ser el más sabio del grupo de nombre Zack

– _¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer al respecto?, a este paso akatsuki atrapara a todos los bijuus y cuando eso pase ten por seguro que el balance natural como lo conocemos se verá afectado drásticamente_

Lo que dijo Gaia era verdad, si no hacían algo rápido las cosas podían complicarse por lo que debían de apresurarse. Después de pensar y de discutir lo que debían hacer al respecto cada quien se encargaría de vigilar individualmente los movimientos de akatsuki

Tras tener todo planeado decidieron revisar la información que tenían con respecto a los actuales Jinchurikis que tenían hasta el momento y al llegar a la parte donde tenían los datos de Naruto ciertamente no les gusto lo que leyeron ya que sus últimos datos que obtuvieron gracias a los esfuerzos de algunos de sus mejores espías claramente indicaban que algunos miembros del consejo trataron de matar al chico que posee sellado al Kyubi y que actualmente se encuentra vagando por el continente con varias heridas

Al saber que Naruto estaba en malas condiciones Zack y los demás decidieron enviar a uno de sus mejores hombres para que fuera a ayudarlo y evitar que muriera ya que tenía un papel importante que debía cumplir a toda costa

* * *

Espero que con este pequeño prologo/comienzo de ser posible les haya aclarado aunque fuera un poco el tipo de trama que trato de aplicar ya que de ser posible pienso utilizar una temática donde Naruto lo hayan traicionado en Konoha por lo cual decida viajar y entrenar recorriendo todos los continentes ninjas al lado de su novia y que con ayuda de los 4 sujetos misteriosos (Que más tarde revelare quienes son) traten de evitar que akatsuki se apodere de los demás bijuus

**Nota:** Antes de que alguien pregunte si este será un fic donde Naruto odie a Konoha por traicionarlo podría decirse que de cierto modo si, ya que a pesar de haber sido traicionado Naruto solo odiara a algunas cuantas personas en la aldea mientras que con los demás se mantendrá en una posición casi neutral ya que con ayuda de Kurama y con lo que vivirá más adelante durante su entrenamiento la forma de ser de Naruto cambiara

Con respecto a la pareja que escogí para Naruto creo que es más que obvio que será un _**Naru/Sara**_ ya que de todas las parejas que he visto para Naruto hasta ahora en los fics, ya sea como pareja principal o del tipo harem el _**Naru/Sara**_ solo lo he visto una sola vez fuera del harem por lo que hasta donde sé este sería el 2° _**Naru/Sara**_ de la Historia de los fics

La verdad no creo que este fic vaya a ser del tipo harem ya que esta vez pienso enfocarme en una sola chica para Naruto. No es que no me gusten las historias del tipo harem pero deben saber que no siempre escribiré historias donde Naruto tenga harem ya que de vez en cuando tratare de hacer, o al menos trataré de enfocarme en chicas que rara vez sean la pareja de Naruto o que simplemente nunca son utilizadas fuera del harem

* * *

Ejemplos: _**Karin, Fuu, Tayuya, Kin, Yakumo, Hotaru. Etc.**_

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado


End file.
